


Cookie Dough

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Cookie Dough<br/>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<br/>Author: Sprink<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Riku, Sora and Kairi are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.<br/>Warnings: Man on Man action</p><p>Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cookie Dough  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Riku, Sora and Kairi are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Riku walked into the kitchen, glancing around for the source of the smell that brought him into Sora's family's kitchen uninvited. The smell of sweet chocolate and roasted almonds permeated the air.

"Sora?" Riku asked, noticing his friend, sometimes lover, standing in front of the oven. "You're… baking?"

"Well," Sora started, but the timer on the oven dinged.

Riku watched appreciatively as Sora bent at the waist, opening the oven door to pull out a cookie sheet. His senses were further assaulted by the smell of whatever Sora was making. Riku reached across Sora's field of vision and grabbed one of the cookies from the cooking rack. He chewed contemplatively as Sora placed the hot cookies on the remaining cooling rack with a spatula.

"Chocolate and almond?" Riku asked. "You really have a taste for good combinations, Sora."

"Yup," Sora smiled, then used his finger to wipe the melted chocolate from Riku's upper lip.

Riku pulled the finger into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue. Sora's eyes widened, and the kitchen was feeling a little warmer than it had a few minutes ago. He stared as Riku closed his eyes and moaned slightly around Sora's finger.

Riku's eyes flew open, causing Sora to jerk his hand back in shock. Riku wasted no words, stepping forward and claiming Sora's lips with his own. Riku offhandedly noticed that Sora tasted faintly like almonds, but passed it off as the boy sampling his wares before they were finished. His tongue wrestled with Sora's, wanting to plunder all of the sweetness from his mouth.

When neither boy had much air left in his lungs, they pulled apart, gasping.

"Your mom or dad home?" Riku asked breathlessly.

"They're gone. Won't be back for a while. That's why--" Sora started.

"You. Table," Riku interrupted, stepping aside for Sora to go by. "Now."

Sora walked to the table, pushing the dirty mixing bowls and measuring cups out of the way. When he found he could sit in the space he cleared, he did. He didn't have much reprieve, though, as Riku didn't hesitate to step between Sora's legs and reclaim the boy's mouth. Sora squirmed, trying to press his arousal to Riku's.

"Take your pants off," Riku demanded, but when Sora started untying his apron, Riku stopped him. "Leave the apron."

"Why?" Sora asked, but complied anyway, tossing his shorts on the back of a chair.

"I like it," Riku smiled at the 'Kiss My Little Chef's Ass' slogan across the apron.

"You would," Sora teased as he noticed Riku's eyes flash to something on the table. "Riku?"

Riku responded by gently grabbing Sora's semi-erection, coaxing it to harden completely. Sora's eyes slammed shut, moans dripping from his lips like melted chocolate. Riku continued to pleasure Sora until he noticed the boy's hips striving for a rhythm that would cause him to climax. His hand slowed, and when Sora's eyes opened again, green met blue as the silver-haired boy bent and pressed his lips to the tip of Sora's erection.

Sora's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he enjoyed Riku's mouth doing all kinds of pleasant things to him. He felt something slick circle his entrance, and briefly wondered where Riku had gotten lube. One finger, then another were pressed into him, rubbing gently on that spot deep inside him that made him moan Riku's name just so.

"Sora?" Riku gasped, standing. "Ready?"

Sora nodded, and Riku withdrew his fingers from inside the other boy. He placed his slicked arousal at Sora's entrance, and, without another word, Riku grunted and pushed into Sora. They both gasped, and Riku quickly set up a tempo that would bring them both to climax as quickly as possible.

Their coupling was swiftly passionate and reckless, as only boys their age can be. Sora peaked first, followed shortly by Riku. The boy pulled himself from Sora then lay over his lover in exhaustion.

They stayed like that for several minutes, before necessity made them move.

"Riku?" Sora asked as he grabbed a dishtowel to use to clean himself up.

"Yeah?" Riku replied.

"I have a confession to make," Sora's gaze was on the floor.

"What about?" Riku's face was tinged with worry.

"I... uh… I didn't make those cookies. Mom did. I was just watching them," Sora looked up through his bangs. "Sorry."

Riku shook his head, laughing. "Don't worry about it, Sora."

Sora smiled as Riku grabbed another cookie and took a big bite of it. "Just don't eat all these, okay? Mom'll get mad at us again."

Riku's eyes gleamed. Sora didn't have time to say anything as Riku snagged a handful of the cookies and took off into the living room.

"Riku!"


End file.
